


Differences Aside for Peace

by Ninja_Dregen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AggieSquad, Ninsona, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Dregen/pseuds/Ninja_Dregen
Summary: The Ninja have always been known as the heroes to the citizens of Ninjago, but they were unaware of the fact that a hidden organization had formed to handle the crime and threats in Ninjago. Members of the organization seemed to harness a subtle, but growing hatred towards the ninja. But, soon enough, they will have to put their differences aside in order to save their members who have fallen victim to an entity who is out to get back what they deserved.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 4





	Differences Aside for Peace

Ninjago was always known for its history of disasters that occurred too often to anyone’s liking. Even the land itself had been founded through conflict. Throughout the years, groups of brave individuals stood up against these threats to defend the innocent lives of the island's inhabitants. These groups constantly formed and dismantled because, as many knew, these groups could not stick around forever and did so in order to keep this cycle of protectors constant.

There was a period of time where no one stood up. No one took that chance to become the hero that was needed at the time and, therefore, the world suffered. The people lived in constant fear. No one was safe. No one was able to live life peacefully without the threat of death looming over their shoulders. 

Years passed and many lives had been taken due to the lack of protection. The inhabitants began to lose their sense of hope in the world and began to seek out other ways of finding safety. Many of them had left the land in search of that security, some hid away in hopes of being perceived as invisible by these threats while others simply continued to live in their corrupted world.

All hope seemed to dissipate. Darkness was close to consuming the land. 

Until one aged man had decided to stand up against the odds and continue the cycle that had been broken. But, he knew that he couldn’t do this on his own and sought out a group of young individuals to help him restore the light and peace to the darkened land.

This group of young individuals, with the help of their Sensei, became the next group of protectors to continue the once broken cycle. For years, they had done everything they could in order to protect the lives of the civilians. But, of course, they weren’t perfect and had been the very thing they fought for years.

Due to this imperfection, another group had risen up in secret and fought against the threats that came after Ninjago. But, the difference between each group was that one was popularized while the other remained in the shadows. While one group remains oblivious to the other, the hidden group grew a subtle hatred towards the ninja that continued to grow as the years went on.

One day, these two groups will learn that working together rather than separately can have positive outcomes, but until then, each group will remain on opposite ends.


End file.
